


I set a course for winds of fortune

by RoseNox98



Series: Wayward Son 'verse [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Las Vegas, M/M, Sam doesn't know, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam, and Cas go to Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I set a course for winds of fortune

Dean eyed the bright lights with a gleeful expression, grinning at all the games. Slots, black jack, poker, he didn't know where to start.

Sam pulled a bitch face. "Really, Dean? Shouldn't we be looking for a case?"

Clapping his little brother's shoulder, Dean grinned. "C'mon, Sammy. Live a little."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'd rather just go back to the motel, instead of watching you get drunk and hit on women."

He turned to leave, looking at Cas, who had a slightly distressed look on his face, brows pinched together.

Sensing his question on the tip of Sam's tongue, Cas shook his head at Sam. "I'll stay here, with Dean."

Sam shrugged. "Suit yourself."

He started off towards the exit, looking over his shoulder. "See you guys back at the motel!" he called.

Cas watched the younger Winchester until he'd passes through the large glass doors, then he turned to Dean.

"Why would Sam think that you would need to consort with strange, loose women when we are already in an amorous relationship?"

His head was cocked to the side, eyes squinted in the way that never failed to make Dean think of a confused puppy.

Dean chuckled, stepping forward to wrap his arms around Castiel's waist.

He ducked down and pressed a kiss to the angel's nose.

"Because I haven't told him that we're in a relationship yet, Cas."

Cas opened his mouth to reply, but Dean leaned down and kissed him.

"C'mon, let's have fun tonight Cas, and We'll tell Sam together in the morning, okay?"

Cas smiled. "Yes, Dean."

\------

Turned out that Cas could count cards in his head, and after winning a couple thousand playing Black Jack, they called it a night well spent.

Now all they had to do was get through telling Sam about their relationship.


End file.
